Hariyama
| name=Hariyama| jname=(ハリテヤマ Hariteyama)| image=297Hariyama.png| ndex=297| evofrom=Makuhita| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= har-ee-yah-mah | hp=144| atk=120| def=60| satk=40| sdef=60| spd=50| total+424| species=Arm Thrust Pokémon| type= | height=7'07"| weight=559.5 lbs| ability=Guts *Thick Fat| color='Yellow'| gender=25% ♀/ 75% ♂ }} Hariyama (ハリテヤマ Hariteyama) is a -type Pokémon that uses its arms-powerful enough to knock out over trucks-to thrust,and it loves going up against bigger Pokémon. It evolves from Makuhita at level 24. Appearance Hariyama appears to be based off Japanese Sumo wrestlers. Its cry can be interpreted as a Sumo wrestlers grunt before a fight. It is a large bodied pokemon, with three fingered hands on each arm, which it uses to attacks its opponents by thrusting its arms. As a result, it can learn such moves as Arm Thrust, and Force Palm. Possible Moves Brine, Tackle, Focus Energy, Sand-Attack, Arm Thrust, Vital Throw, Fake Out, Whirlwind, Knock Off, SmellingSalt, Belly Drum, Force Palm, Seismic Toss, Wake-Up Slap, Endure, Close Combat, Reversal. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Hariyama| rubysapphire=Victory Road| rsrarity=Uncommon| emerald=Victory Road| erarity=Uncommon| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Makuhita| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Makuhita| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Makuhita| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Hariyama| RS Pinball=Evolve Makuhita| Trozei=Endless Level 28, Forever Level 77, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Makuhita| PMD2=Lost Wilderness (B1F-B17F)| Ranger1=Krokka Tunnel| Ranger2=Volcano Cave| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Hariyama| ruby=Hariyama practices its straight-arm slaps in any number of locations. One hit of this Pokémon's powerful, openhanded, straight-arm punches could snap a telephone pole in two.| sapphire=Hariyama's thick body may appear fat, but it is actually a hunk of solid muscle. If this Pokémon bears down and tightens all its muscles, its body becomes as hard as a rock.| emerald=It has the habit of challenging others without hesitation to tests of strength. It's been known to stand on train tracks and stop trains using forearm thrusts.| firered=It stomps on the ground to build power. It can send a 10-ton truck flying with a straight-arm punch.| leafgreen=It stomps on the ground to build power. It can send a 10-ton truck flying with a straight-arm punch.| diamond=It loves to match power with big-bodied Pokémon. It can knock a truck flying with its arm thrusts.| pearl=It loves to match power with big-bodied Pokémon. It can knock a truck flying with its arm thrusts.| platinum=It loves to match power with big-bodied Pokémon. It can knock a truck flying with its arm thrusts.| heartgold=It loves challenging others to tests of strength. It has the power to stop a train with a slap.| soulsilver=It loves challenging others to tests of strength. It has the power to stop a train with a slap.| black=It loves to match power with big-bodied Pokémon. It can knock a truck flying with its arm thrusts.| white=It loves to match power with big-bodied Pokémon. It can knock a truck flying with its arm thrusts.| }} Side Game Data |number=029 |pokemon=Hariyama |group=Fighting |fieldmove=Crush 3 |pokeassist=Fighting |entry=It attacks with punches, shock waves, and by thrashing about. |hp=2320 |onsight=Chases and attacks player. }} Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Humanshape group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Orange Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon Category:White Pokémon